Superstar Slam X
THIS PAGE IS CREATED BY GOLDEN8KING. Superstar Slam X '''is a mscot brawler for '''Xbox One developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. 'Gameplay' Unlike other mascot brawlers such as Super Smash Bros. or PlayStation Allstars Battle Royale, Superstar Slam X utilizes 3D arenas instead 2.5 ones like the named examples. However, the game is still fast-paced and action-filled. This is accomplished with the inclusion of the X Mode: Everyone of the up to four fighters has his, her or its own X Bar, the only bar in the entire game, no health bar, nothing else. This bar can only be filled by attacking the opponent. You'll need to avoid your opponent's attacks, though, as this would fill their bar and you certainly don't want this. The X Bar is used on several occassions during the battle. While activating the X Mode drains the bar constantly as long as it's activated, using the other functions of the Bar only drains a small portion of the bar per use. In X Mode, all moves of the character are more powerful. Plus, one can use the character-specific X Move in this mode. X Moves defeat an opponent. A defeated opponent can enter again and again until their stocks are all used up or the time runs out. The one with the fewest defeats, wins. Should there be more winners than one, the number of defeated opponents decides the actual winner. Using the X Bar, a character can also auto-dodge an opponent, increase the speed or call for help from a Partner. Before the beginning of any battle, the player has to choose the player character and a partner. Partners aren't the same as a player characters but more like freely chooseable Assist Trophies. A Partner uses a special move on an opponent, boosts the character's stats or fills up the X Bar. Each character have Punch Moves, Kick Moves, Slam Moves and Special Moves. 'Modes' *'Adventure Mode': Fight through a horde of randomly selected opponents before facing off against the Champion. In this mode, there are five trophies to be won. With every cup, things will get longer and tougher. Only playable in Single Player. *'Quick Match': Choose your characters, your opponents, a stage and let's go! This can be played in Single and Multi Player. *'Training Mode': Choose a character and learn them inside and outside. Also contains a Free Play Mode where one can practise the strategy with varying CPUs. This can only be played in Single Player. *'Tournee': Fight either together or alone through hordes of opponent before facing the ultimate champion. Only playable in Multi Player. *'Coliseum': Defeat as many opponents as possible before being defeated yourself. You can safe your progress every ten battles. Playable in both, Single and Multi Player. *'The Server': Watch cinematics, game trailers, music and read the bios of many many many characters. However, most content needs to be unlocked first. Demos can also be played here. *'Time Trial': Defeat your opponents as quickly as possible. Runs the timer out, you'll lose. Playable in Single and Multi Player. 'Characters' There are 29 playable characters and 13 Partners revealed at the moment. 'Playable' 'Partners' 'Stages' 'Items' Items!? ITEMS!?!? Get outta here! We don't need items! We are way too cool for school or items! That's why we don't have a Training Mode (actually, we have one - but that's not the point!!!). *Cough* Sorry about that. Anyway, there are no items - seriously!! 'Credits' *Special Thanks to HighLifeCola!! :-) Category:Superstar Slam X Category:Xbox One Games Category:Golden8King Category:Fighting Games